


Fábio and Cristiano's First date

by 3XKMariana



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Happy, M/M, Maybe fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3XKMariana/pseuds/3XKMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fábio and Cristiano's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fábio and Cristiano's First date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this, I didn't knew what I was doing.   
> I'm really sorry for this. :'(

"Fábio can I speak with you?" Cristiano said while they were in the locker room after training .

"Yeah sure." They moved away from the teammate, because they weren't ready to tell the other players, they were in a relationship.

"I know this isn't the best place to ask this but it doesn't matter. Will you go on a date with me?"

"I wasn't expecting that question but of course I'll go on a date with you." Fábio couldn't keep the smile of his face.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at eight and wear a suit, we're going to a fancy place." He said grinning and leaves the room.

Fábio finished dressing, left the room and went home. When Fábio got home he laid on the couch and kept thinking about his date with Cristiano and where he was going to take him. Later, Fábio was trying to look good to his date but his hair was all spiky and turning in opposite directions, he still tried to use some gel but it still was very weird.  
'Great now Cristiano is going to make a joke about my hair' He murmured to himself sighing. Cristiano rang the doorbell and Fábio rushed downstairs.

“Hi, Cristiano.” Fábio was embarassed because of his hair.

“Hi, Fábio, you're beautifull, even you're hair is good today.” Cristiano was galcing up and down ti Fábio, wich made Fábio blush.

“Really you think my hair is good? I mean of course my hair is good he always is.” Fábio said trying not to make a big deal of it. 

“Oh shut up Fábio we both know you probably were an hour or more trying to make your look better.” Fábio blused again and he wondered if Cristiano's goal was to make him blush.

“Come on let's go Fábio we can't be late.” He kissed Fábio's cheek and pushed him to the car.

“Where are we going, Cristiano?” 

“You know it his a suprise you'll see when we get there.”

“Come on Cristiano, tell me, I know we are going to have dinner, so please tell me in which restaurant.” Fábio was giving Cristiano puppy eyes but it didn't worked, so he started to kiss Cristiano's cheek, Cristiano turned his face and kissed Fábio on the lips, the blonde broke the kiss right after it started.

”Don't do that again Cristiano, keep your eyes on the road, I don't want to have a accident on my first date.” Cristiano shruged.

“Don't worry we're almost getting there, in fact we already arrived.” Fábio looked around and saw the most expensive restaurant in Madrid. 

“Oh God, Cristiano we are going to have dinner in here?” Fábio could not believe that Cristiano had brought him here.

“Yes Fábio we are, don't worry I reserved us a private room.”

“I love you Cristiano.” Fábio said looking in to Cristiano's eyes.

“I love you too Fábio.” He said kissing Fábio. “Let's go.”

They entered the restaurant and went to the private room Cristiano and booked, both of them choosed Bacalhau a Brás.

“When do you want to tell the others we are in a relationship?” Cristiano asked looking at Fábio.

“Not now Cristiano, let's enjoy our first date, we'll speak about it later.” Fábio got up, went to Cristiano and kissed him.

“I love you.” Cristiano whispered hugging Fábio.

I love you too.” Fábio sat on his seat and they enjoyed dinner, speaking about the world cup and Portugal and more subjects.

The dinner ended, they leaved and went to Cristiano's car. When they arrived Fábio's hand was carressing Cristiano's hand with his tumb. “Fábio we arrived, are you going to keep looking at me or leave.” Cristiano was also looking to Fábio and holding his hand.

“I really enjoyed this Cristiano.”

“Of course it was you wer the all night in the company of Cristiano who wouldn't enjoy?” Cristiano was laughing but he understood what Fábio said.

“I'm speaking seriously, Cristiano, I really liked our first date it was very especial.” Cristiano leaned towards Fábio and kissed him. Fábio kissed back more intenlsy, their normal kiss had become on a make out session, Cristiano's hands were inside Fábio's shirt and he was to kissing his neck.

Fábio took of Cristiano's jacket and unbuttoned is shirt. 

“Cristiano don't you think we should go inside?” Fábio was moaning and he didn't want to have sex on Cristiano's car. “Yes but not know.”

Cristiano unbuttoned Fábio's pants and stroked his cock. “Cristiano don't tell me you're going to-”

“Yes Fábio I'm going to give you a blowjob.” Cristiano gave Fábio's cock a few licks and then took it all in his mouth. 

“Oh God Cristiano.” Fábio runned is hands in Cristiano's hair and pushed further in his mouth, Cristiano used his tongue to lick Fábio's sweet spots.

Fábio's hands were griping the seat so hard his knuckles were turning white. “Oh Fuck.”

He took Fábio even deeper and sucked harder, Fábio was moaning so loud, he was afraid someone could understand that they were doing and that thought turned him on even more.

“Oh God.” Fábio pushed even more in Cristiano's mouth and Cristiano hummed and used is teeth and Fábio couldn't take it anymore he wass going to come.

“Oh God, Cris, oh god, oh god I'm going to come.” Cristiano took all Fábio's cum in his mouth and swalloded it.

“Damm Cristiano that was great,where did you learned to do that?” He said kissing Cristiano and tasting his own cum.

“I don't know it's my first time doing it.” 

“You should do it more often, you're very good.” Fábio stoped kissing Cristiano and pushed the button of his pants.

“Let's go inside, I don't plan stopping with this.” 

'Best first date ever' Fábio murmured to himself, and it really was their best date.


End file.
